PART ONE: They meet
by Shi no TenshiMegami
Summary: i cant rite a summary, just read it plz. i think it'll be worth ur time. rev, um, cgk, miy, mat, anoone, hnoone, righ


Hey all, heres chappie 2. I don't own anything, in case I forgot my disclaimers, I only own Emerald, Tenly, Meira, Kaily, and Obsidian. Sry bout taking so long, I was kinda banned from the puter by my mom! Hope u like it!!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers cept Jensei, keep reviewing please!!!!!!!!!  
  
"." talking '.' thinking *.*telepathic talking talking planetary talk  
  
THE STORY:  
  
"Anyone going shopping come on! We're gonna be late!" Tenly yelled from the front door  
  
Meira appeared dragging Wufei behind her, then Kaily. Heero was too busy on his computer, Obsidian had disappeared as usual and Emerald and Trowa were still sparring, evenly matched. Tenly looked at the gathering.  
  
Tenly asked Wufei.  
  
"Yes I do, don't talk like that around them or they'll be more suspicious then they already are." Wufei replied, still angry about being dragged along. The girls smirked as Duo and Quarte appeared.  
  
"So you guys decided to join us." Meira said sounding as if she knew they would all along.  
  
"Ok, Duo can ride with Kai, Quarte with me and Wufei will ride with Mei." Tenly said, surveying the group.  
  
"Yea! I get to ride with the hot one!" Duo exclaimed causing Kaily to blush. "What are we riding?"  
  
"Motorcycles." The girls chorused leading the boys outside.  
  
Four motorcycles were lined up in the garage. Tenly went to the one that was sky blue with yellow flames on the side, Kaily to the one that was dark blue with lighter waves and Meira to the one that was green with deep red flames. The fourth was green with pink flames and nobody went near it. They mounted the bikes and immediately were speeding away towards the mall.  
  
*We should get dresses and nice clothes for everyone. Relena's going to invite us all over for a ball and we don't have anything to wear.* Meira said to the other girls using telepathy.  
  
*Ok time girl, Obby won't like it though, she hates dressing up.* Tenly replied. Meira bristled at the name.  
  
*Well she'll have to live with it.* Meira huffed before going faster.  
  
The other girls speeded up as well turning the trip into a contest. The normally 20 min ride was cut short to 15. They parked their bikes and headed towards the entrance.  
  
"Why did you want to go to the mall?" Quarte asked, a little confused.  
  
"We need dresses because we don't have any, even Obby." Meira replied grinning evilly, "No matter how much she doesn't want one."  
  
"Ok, it's your death wish," Quarte shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Q, do you know where a good bookstore is? And an art supply store? Meira can handle the dresses." Tenly said  
  
"Yeah, sure. Duo, why don't you take them and I'll go with Meira." Quarte said shoving Duo to the two girls as Meira dragged him off.  
  
"Ok ladies, this way" Duo said as he held out an arm to each of them, the both giggled and linked arms with him.  
  
*At least he's not hitting on me* Tenly said to Kaily telepathically.  
  
*Yeah, cuz I like him* was Kaily's reply as she blushed lightly.  
  
"Ok, the bookstore is here and the art store is right across from it." Duo pointed out the two stores.  
  
Tenly's face brightened as she walked through the doors into the bookstore. "Why don't you two go to the art store and I'll meet you out here, don't forget material for Obby!"  
  
"Ok, you're the boss Ten," Kaily called back, the blonde didn't show any sign of hearing her. "Stupid dumb blonde."  
  
Though this was no more then a whisper Tenly turned around and stalked angrily out of the book store. She walked up and leaned close to the other girl so her lips touched Kaily's ears. "Little girl, be glad my mother is tied up." She turned and walked back to the book store. "And never put me in the same league as that little bitch."  
  
"What did she say to you?" Duo wanted to know as they entered the art store and Kaily began to browse the items.  
  
"You heard her didn't you?" Kaily asked curiously. "I thought your hearing was excellent."  
  
"It is, I was just wondering at the double meaning of it." Duo replied. "Does it have something to do with the reason Quat's twin randomly decided to visit."  
  
"Yes it has almost everything to do with why the five of us came. The thing is, I can't tell you what it means because all three of you need to figure it out for yourselves. With our help of course." Kaily's voice was a light teasing tone as she added items to her cart randomly.  
  
"But there're five of us, why did you say three?"  
  
"Well, obviously Deat - err - Q already knows, and Wufei knows too so that leaves you, Trowa and Heero." Her voice broke a little on Heero's name causing Duo to look at her sharply.  
  
"What were you about to call Quatre?"  
  
"Death Boy, when we knew him he was, erm, I guess you could say he was very different." Kaily turned red. "Don't tell Ten I told you anything, though she probably will find out anyways, she'll kill me."  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't actually kill you."  
  
"Stealing Obby's grandmother's favorite thing to say to her friends; 'Not kill, just maim beyond recognition.'" The act was completed with wide 'innocent' eyes.  
  
*Hey, that was a pretty fair representation of me. I congratulate you.*  
  
*Thank you. Are you standing right behind me?*  
  
"Hello Kaily, fancy meeting you here." A young girl around their age said from behind Kaily, Duo stared at the girl strangely, Kaily groaned to herself.  
  
"If you need to find me why don't you just go the house where I'm staying?" Kaily asked as she turned around.  
  
The girl cocked her head letting her bronze blonde hair fall partly on her face, her yellow eyes were unreadable and a smirk was on her face as she looked up at Kaily's 5'7" height. "Geez, I hate being short!"  
  
"Then why not grow?" Tenly teased coming up to them with an armload of books, which the girl promptly stole and looked at.  
  
"Crap, crap, this is ok, Oh, very good choice, crap, crap, crappier then crap, idiotic, sadistic, and crap." The girl smiled up at Tenly.  
  
"Um, who are you?" Duo asked, very confused.  
  
"A friend who's going to make Quarte's life a living hell," the girl smirked. "My name is Mollie, pleased to meet you, no need to introduce yourself, I already know who you are."  
  
"Mol-lie, stop scaring him," Kaily scolding playfully as she paid for her supplies. Mollie looked at the fabric and grinned broadly, though Duo noticed it didn't touch her eyes.  
  
"She'll wear that, not the thing Mei bought though, no offence Mei." Mollie raised her voice at the last part as they exited the store.  
  
"None taken Mol. So, you coming to wreak havoc for Q again? It's fun to watch." Meira said as she a Wufei approached the group  
  
Duo noticed Wufei was carrying all the bags.  
  
"How did she get you to do that?" Duo wanted to know.  
  
"Mei didn't, I did." Mollie corrected.  
  
"So are you going to have fun?" Meira, Tenly and Kaily all asked.  
  
"It's not fun." Wufei muttered, and was immediately smacked upside the head by three girls.  
  
"Depends if he asks for it or not. Let's go tell him his dear, dear, cousin has decided to pay him a visit." Mollie suggested, leading the way to the parking lot.  
  
They came up to four motorcycles, the four they had seen at the house. The girls gaped at the green and pink one before turning to Mollie in surprise.  
  
"Does she know you have this?" Meira asked.  
  
"She was getting hot and sweaty with Trowa (AN: not that way! Their twins! Remember???) last I check, so I just borrowed it." Mollie replied nocturnally.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mollie, whatever you say." Kaily said sarcastically.  
  
"You sound WAY too much like my opposite, superior and all the guys in my gang when you say that." Mollie groaned as she mounted the bike.  
  
Before they could leave a huge monster appeared in front of them.  
  
Looking straight at Mollie it said, "I already got your daughter, your granddaughter and grandson are next. Then I'll come after you."  
  
"That's what you think, Panikku. But who taught you everything you know?" Mollie replied.  
  
MEANWHILE, @ THE MANSION  
  
Trowa and Emerald's duel:  
  
The two fighters raced around the gym at a blinding speed. Neither of their emerald eyes showed any type of emotion, their bodies moved fluidly with no noticeable change to when they would attack. Clashing in the middle of the floor the leapt apart, Trowa doing five back handsprings and a twist and Emerald doing the exact same, with more grace. They stared at each other. As Obsidian predicted Trowa and Emerald's spar turned into a circus show, basically. After doing that for a little while they leapt back together. They were evenly matched fighters so about two hours later their fight and contest ended in a draw. They entered the kitchen to get something to drink when a huge monster thing appeared.  
  
"The Jovians," It spat out. "Not that I don't want you two or anything but I'm on a different mission."  
  
"Stuff it Panikku, you just don't want to mess with me because last time I beat your ass." Emerald retorted angrily. Trowa looked between them wordlessly. "Let me guess, you think you're gonna get Death boy and the Nothing girl all by yourself."  
  
"I don't think that at all." Panikku replied. Emerald raised an eyebrow at him. "I know I can!"  
  
"Right," Emerald replied sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"This is a monster named Panikku he wants to kill me," Emerald said calmly, she turned back to Panikku. "Why don't you go gloat to Shi or something, I'm kinda busy right now."  
  
"But I have a mission to complete." Panikku argued.  
  
"Death boy isn't here and goddess knows where Nothing girl is, in fact I doubt even the goddess knows." Emerald said.  
  
"Fine, but this is the last I listen to you." Panikku grumbled and then disappeared.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Trowa asked, more then a little confused. Emerald turned to him with a smile. "What's on your forehead?"  
  
Emerald immediately looked for a mirror to find out what was on her forehead, but couldn't find one. "Um, I don't know. What does it look like?"  
  
Trowa looked at her strangely. "It's right here and looks kind of like a four, and it's glowing green." He pointed to his own forehead, right in between the eyes and traced the shape of the figure.  
  
As he did one appeared on his forehead. His eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"It's my birthmark," Emerald was saying. "My twin has one two, it's the mark of Jupi-" She was cut off by a thump.  
  
Memories had coming rushing back to Trowa so fast that he promptly passed out from short circuiting his brain. Emerald looked at him amused and picked him up easily, carried him to his room, laid him in bed and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Great! That was easier then I thought!" She exclaimed quietly after leaving the room.  
  
"What was easier then you thought?" Heero asked, appearing in front of her. "What did you do to Trowa?"  
  
Emerald winked cheerfully at him. "Nothing to damage him, he'll just be out for a little while."  
  
With that she kissed him on the cheek and walked off, almost skipping. Heero stood there unsure of what just happened, grunted, and went back to his search.  
  
That's all folks! Hope u liked it! review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-angel/goddess of Death 


End file.
